


cupid’s bow

by kiyoooooooomi (hoetaku97)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoetaku97/pseuds/kiyoooooooomi
Summary: “Are you busy tomorrow?” Miwa’s voice came through immediately after Alisa had picked up. It wasn’t unusual for Miwa to call out of the blue, and it wasn’t an unusual question for her to ask on any other day, but Miwa was asking if Alisa was busy on the 14th. Valentine’s Day.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	cupid’s bow

“Valentine’s Day is stupid.”

“Mm.” Alisa nods in agreement, like she’s actually paying attention, like she hasn’t been completely distracted for the last twenty minutes.

“It’s just a capitalist scheme, you know? Only saps buy into this sort of thing.” Miwa leans back in her chair, scrunching her nose and pursing her lips to accentuate her distaste.

Alisa wants to respond, but suddenly the words are gone. Her throat is so dry, she’s not sure she could speak if she wanted to. She can’t peel her eyes away from Miwa’s gorgeous lips, soft and a little wet from where she’s been sipping her coffee. It’s hypnotic, the way she unconsciously swipes her tongue across her bottom lip. Alisa can’t stop wondering what it would feel like to have Miwa swipe her tongue across  _ her _ bottom lip.

When Miwa had invited her out today of all days for coffee, naturally Alisa had gotten her hopes up.

“Are you busy tomorrow?” Miwa’s voice came through immediately after Alisa had picked up. It wasn’t unusual for Miwa to call out of the blue, and it wasn’t an unusual question for her to ask on any other day, but Miwa was asking if Alisa was busy on the 14th. Valentine’s Day. 

Alisa’s heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. Finally, the moment of truth, after months of crushing and longing for her best friend. “N-no, I don’t have any plans,” Alisa stuttered, forcing the words out past the lump in her throat, “why?”

Miwa sighed into the receiver and Alisa held her breath, heart thundering in her chest. “Wanna get coffee with me? Since I refuse to have a valentine, I would at least like to have my best friend.”

_ Best friend. _

_ Best friend best friend best friend best friend. _

It echoes against the walls of Alisa’s skull, making her feel as though her whole head is rattling, shattering every dream of romance that had formed in her head in the last three minutes.

“Yeah, that sounds fine. I’ll see you then.”

“Great,” Alisa can practically hear the smile in her voice. “See you tomorrow.”

Alisa slid down to the floor slowly with her back pressed to the door, eyes turned heavenward, wondering which gods she had pissed off to be punished this way.

If Alisa had to think back, maybe a part of her had always harbored romantic feelings for Miwa, but she had finally been forced to acknowledge them on Christmas day. They had gone out together to look at the lights and do some last minute shopping, and Alisa can’t forget the way she was struck by the image of Miwa twinkling under the red and green hues. Her smile had been warm and vibrant, the kind of smile so big your eyes close with it, her teeth white and dazzling. Alisa remembers unconsciously raising a finger to her lips, wanting desperately to kiss her right there in the middle of the street.

Now, Miwa sits across from her, huffing and puffing into her latte. Something about Valentine’s Day and society and sheeple. Alisa isn’t listening, only watching the curve of her lips as she speaks.

“Alisa, are you even listening? Earth to Alisa, come in Alisa,” Miwa taunts, waving her hand back and forth in front of Alisa. Her mouth is even prettier when it forms around Alisa’s name.

Busted.

“Yeah, of course,” Alisa says defensively, giving no acknowledgement to the cries of  _ Say it again! _ in the back of her head. 

Miwa opts to take another sip of her drink, rather than formulate a response. She turns her eyes to the mug in front of her, raising it to her lips. She knows Alisa is lying, and Alisa knows she knows.

“Hey, Miwa?”

“What?”

“Don’t you think it’s strange how we spend every holiday together? You know, like a couple…” Alisa trails off, staring at her feet.

Miwa inclines one skeptical eyebrow. “Do we need to be a couple to spend time together?”

“Well no but…”

“Then I don’t see the issue.”

_ Of course you don’t,  _ Alisa doesn’t say.

_ You’re so dense, _ Alisa doesn’t say.

_ Why can’t you see my feelings,  _ Alisa wants desperately to say.

Alisa turns her gaze out the café window, unsure she can look Miwa in the eyes without flipping the table and declaring her love loudly and furiously for all the other patrons to hear. She watches the passing cars, taking a bite of her croissant. Alisa gazes at their reflection in the glass as Miwa mirrors the action.

“You have something around your mouth,” Miwa informs Alisa. She points to the spot on her own mouth to demonstrate.

Alisa darts out her tongue to the corner of her mouth, trying to lick away the crumbs. “Did I get it?”

“Nope, still there.”

Alisa tries again in vain. “Now?”

“Nope. Here, I’ll get it.” Miwa reaches out a hand to stroke her thumb from the corner of Alisa’s lips to the center of the bottom.

She doesn’t pull away.

Instead, Miwa stares at her hand on Alisa’s bottom lip like it holds the secrets of the universe, or like a dam in the hack of her mind has just broken.

She’s leaning in, moving closer and closer at an agonizingly slow pace. Her warm breath grazes Alisa’s cheek, but Alisa herself has stopped breathing. Time doesn’t move. The earth’s rotation halts. Miwa moves her hand from Alisa’s lip to rest against her cheek. Miwa’s lips, those lips Alisa is so fascinated with, are on hers before she can fully process what’s happening. The kiss is slow and sweet and tastes of coffee and cream and Miwa’s lips are so soft and her hand is so warm and Alisa is drowning. Her hands are gripping the tops of Miwa’s thighs and she leans into the kiss, squeezing the soft denim-covered flesh. 

Miwa gasps and pulls away and it’s over all too soon.

“I-I’m sorry.” Miwa is up and bolting from the café before Alisa can even speak.

Alisa tosses some bills onto the table and chases Miwa down the sidewalk, making full use of her long legs. She catches Miwa but the crook of her elbow, snatching her back to face her. “What was that?”

“Nothing. Forget it.” Miwa won’t look her in the eye.

“No, not nothing. I’ve liked you for months now. You don’t  _ get _ to kiss me and run off. That’s cruel, Miwa.” Alisa can feel tears welling up, either of embarrassment at her own confession or the cold wind that whips past her face.

“Fine, not nothing.” Miwa turns her head to look at Alisa straight on. “I love you. I’ve loved you for so long I’ve lost track of how much time I’ve spent loving you. You’re so beautiful and I’m so desperate to keep you close. Call me selfish if you want to, but I need you Alisa, in any way you will let me have you.”

“You’re so stupid, Miwa. I love you,” Alisa says, cupping Miwa’s cheeks and pressing their foreheads together. “I love you so much, you stupid idiot. I’ve been in love with you for so long. God why are you so dense,” Alisa laments, peppering Miwa’s face with little kisses.

“I don’t believe in Valentine’s Day,” Miwa says, as though she hasn’t already made that much abundantly clear.

“Okay,” Alisa says dumbly, not understanding what that has to do with their current conversation.

“So you can’t be my valentine. But,” Miwa takes a deep breath, steeling herself, “would you settle for being my girlfriend?”

“I’d hardly call that settling, but I will. You know I will.”

Miwa smiles in a way so reminiscent of that Christmas night and Alisa feels whole.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i’m on twitter @flowerboyomi


End file.
